Race of Destruction
by YFIQ
Summary: Never play a video game with Bills as King Kai would learn the hard way. Adapted from Akira Toriyama's interview in which he explained how King Kai's planet came to be. Currently waiting for the site to add Bills to the list of characters.


_Note: Drew some inspiration from that flash movie on Newgrounds called "Super Harbaugh Bros." as it came to mind after hearing about how King Kai's planet ended up with such a size. Also added a reference to that Hong Kong film "The Untold Story" as well, be sure to keep a look out for it._**  
**

_Beta'd by Rhyno Holter._

King Kai was washing his car when he noticed someone flying toward him and to his surprise, it was Bills, the god of destruction!

"Bills!" King Kai exclaimed.

Bills stared down toward the giant anamorphic cockroach and said, "I have been keeping balance on the universe for sometime, I need a rest so I decided to stop by, hope I'm not intruding...Northern Kai."

"N-no, no, you're welcome to stay, feel free to make yourself at home!" King Kai said nervously.

The god of destruction then enters King Kai's home when something caught his eye, a television with a game console. Bills then turns toward King Kai and said, "I see you have XBox 360, what games do you have?"

Surprised, King Kai said, "I didn't know you're into video games**. **I have racing games, including the entire 'Need For Speed' collection..." He then proceeded to spend few hours naming every game he has. Not long after, the two decided to play the game together after making a decision on which they should play. Ultimately, the game they decided to play happens to be the latest installment of the Grand Prix series.

"You better be prepared Bills, I'm the master of this game!" sneered King Kai.

"Sure, by the end of this race, I will be the one gloating!" said Bills with a smug grin.

The Northern Kai and the God of Destruction spent all night playing the game in which by dawn...

"Come on, best out of 150?" said Bills.

"Give it up already, I've already beat you in every single match we've played, what makes you think you can win?" said King Kai with an irritated tone.

"Best out of 150, I know this time I will win!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

Another several hours later...

"Best out of 555!" demanded Bills.

"Are you going to give up?" yawned King Kai.

"I know I will win this time, I swear this time I will win, if you don't want a rematch I will fucking kill you!"

Shaken by the words, King Kai had no choice but to relent.

Later that evening...

"No. No, no, no, no, no...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" screamed Bills as he fired a ki blast at the screen, destroying it along with the side of the house.

"Bills, what the hell? I kept on beating you and you blew up my house!" King Kai yelled.

However, it became clear that the purple god became unhinged as he took an empty wine bottle and said, "You have been cheating, this is the only explanation!"

Irked by the accusation, King Kai said, "Because I have been beating you in every race, not only that you blew up my house, you're also accusing me of cheating? Face it, being the god of destruction doesn't mean you're great at everything**. **Now, who is going to pay for the damage you have just caused?"

After a while, Bills seemingly calmed down and said, "You're right, I couldn't take losing really well and I just didn't know how to react, sorry about what happened."

King Kai nods and said, "It's okay, I can still afford to fix them up anyw-" as the glass bottle shattered upon impact on the back of his head, causing the blood to spray out as the Northern Kai screamed in pain.

Bills then took off before firing a ki at the planet, quickly reducing it into chunks of debris.

It was by a stroke of luck that King Kai survived**,** although he would remained knocked out from the head trauma with his pet monkey Bubbles waiting for his master to wake up by jumping on his head, making the injury worse. Eventually, King Kai would recover from his injury and spend the next few days mourning the loss of his planet before proceeding to salvage what was left of it by taking the largest chunk to form a planetoid. Meanwhile, Bills would go on a rampage, nuking slightly more planets than usual since he couldn't accept the fact that he sucked at racing games**. **You see, no matter how many times he played, the results were always the same in the end.

One can wonder how Bills will take losing a fight if he takes losing a video game really badly, seriously.


End file.
